starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Dash Rendar
[[Imagem:Euzinho.jpg|thumb|right|'Usuário: Dash Rendar']] *Minha assinatura E aí pessoal? Tudo belê? Sou um grande fã de Star Wars e estou tentando expandir esse wiki sempre que posso. Meu assunto preferido é Sombras do Império, e meu personagem favorito é o Dash Rendar, o cara da imagem ao lado. Se alguém quiser fazer perguntas ou tiver alguma reclamação sobre os meus artigos (ou só quiser bater papo mesmo), use minha página de discussão. Informações técnicas Eu sou um brasileiro de gênero masculino nascido e criado no Brasil, e moro no Rio de Janeiro. Sou fluente em Inglês, ou seja, posso traduzir os artigos da Wookieepedia para o Português. Mas não é fazer uma cópia dos artigos em Inglês; se possível, eu os melhoro. Eu uso o Português do Brasil nos artigos, e estou fazendo eles o melhor que posso. Biografia Minha história com Star Wars thumb|left|150px Tudo se deve a um video game. Se não fosse por essa fita de N64 aí do lado, eu com certeza não estaria editando nesse wiki hoje. No início, eu não gostava de filmes de ficção científica, e por isso achava que Star Wars era bobagem, mas eu curtia filmes de ação, de tiro, etc. Tambem gostava (e ainda gosto) de veículos, e por isso comprei um jogo de corrida para meu (na época novo) Nintendo 64. Para minha sorte (ou a Força), a loja onde eu comprei o jogo tinha uma "promoção três por um", onde quando você comprava um jogo, levava dois "de graça". Para meu desagrado, eu não podia escolher os jogos, e as fitas que eu recebi foram Zelda e Star Wars: Sombras do Império. Inicialmente eu não gostei, pois para mim Star Wars era uma besteira, mas mesmo assim levei tudo na boa. Assim que cheguei em casa, fui ver se as fitas estavam funcionando direito, e a primeira fita que eu testei foi Star Wars: Sombras do Império. Aí tudo começou, pois eu fiquei deslumbrado. O jogo combinava várias coisas que eu gostava, mas de uma maneira diferente; tipo assim: eu gostava de filmes de tiro e tudo mais, e no jogo eu podia fazer isso, mas com uma pistola laser e voando com um jato nas costas. Acabou que o jogo que eu havia comprado originalmente, aquele de corrida, ficou pra escanteio, porque Star Wars era o bicho. Depois desse jogo, era só ver escrito Star Wars em alguma coisa que eu comprava. Mas o que mais eu gostava era o personagem principal do jogo, cujo nome era Dash Rendar. Eu procurei saber mais sobre ele, e decobri que Sombras do Império não era apenas um jogo, mas sim um enorme projeto. Decidi aprender mais sobre Star Wars em geral, e aluguei os Episódios IV, V e VI. Eu adorei os filmes, em especial o Episódio V, e me tornei definitivamente um fã. Anos se passaram, e durante esse tempo eu colecionei alguns produtos relacionados com Star Wars (para ver todos, vá na sessão "Produtos de Star Wars que tenho). Eu tive o prazer de acompanhar a produção do Episódio III desde seu estágio inicial até seu lançamento. Star Wars Wiki em Português Com o aniversário de dez anos de Sombras do Império chegando, eu fui ver se tinha algo rolando na net sobre o assunto. Fui no google e notei que tinha um link de Sombras do Império que estava em Português. Cliquei no link e entrei em uma das páginas desse wiki. Adorei a coisa toda! Vi que qualquer pessoa podia editar aqui, e também percebi que era grátis. Aí que eu não resisti mesmo. Como o nome de usuário era opcional, decidi usar o nome do personagem que havia feito eu me tornar um fã de Star Wars, Dash Rendar. Daquele momento em diante, eu me tornei o Usuário:Dash Rendar, e fiquei crando artigos por dois meses, principalmente os do assundo Sombras do Império, até que um dia Stake black me concedeu o nível de Administrador. Com esses novos privilégios, eu sinto que posso contribuir melhor no wiki, e vou continuar com meu trabalho. A Força está comigo! Produtos de Star Wars que tenho *''Shadows of the Empire (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (jogo)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *DVDs dos Episódios I a VI *Todas as [[Star Wars (revista)|revistas Star Wars]] da Ediouro Meus artigos Aqui a lista dos artigos que já editei. Os artigos destacados estão em negrito. Ainda são poucos artigos, mas com o tempo tenho certeza que essa lista vai aumentar: *Academia Imperial *Bastila Shan (ainda em produção) **Galeria de imagens de Bastila Shan *Batalha de Falleen's Fist *Batalha de Hoth *Batalha de Yavin *'Boba Fett' **Galeria de imagens de Boba Fett **Lista de aparições de Boba Fett *Borvo *Cay Qel-Droma *Darth Malak **Galeria de imagens de Darth Malak *'Dash Rendar' **Galeria de imagens de Dash Rendar *Empório de Armas *''Falleen's Fist'' *Gavyn Sykes *Guri *IG-88 **IG-88B **IG-88C **'IG-88D' *Katya M'buele *Ki-Adi-Mundi *'Kyle Katarn' **Galeria de imagens de Kyle Katarn *LE-BO2D9 *Manejador de Infiltração de Sistemas *Masse Goskey *N-K Necrosis *''Outrider'' *''Outrunner'' *Palácio de Xizor *Panaka *Príncipe *'Revan' **Galeria de imagens de Darth Revan *Rogue 12 *Shadows of the Empire (novela) *Shadows of the Empire (video game) *''Sombras do Império'' *Sombras do Império (galeria de arte) *Sombras do Império in Action Figures *Sombras do Império (quadrinhos) *Sombras do Império (trilha sonora) *Stanton Rendar *Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (jogo) *Star Wars (revista) *''Suprosa'' *Tecnologia Dróide de Onadax *The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Vanya *Wrenga Jixton *Xizor *'Yoda' Próximos artigos Se alguém desejar um artigo em especial, adicione o nome dele na lista abaixo e eu vou procurar criá-lo. *Gall *Ord Mantell *Mais informações sobre Corellia *Jon Bon Jovi *IG-88s *não entendi "A Crise Thrawn" no artigo sobre Luke Skywalker Links Externos Alguns sites relacionados com Star Wars que eu gosto: *Omelete - o site que eu uso para me informar sobre notícias em geral, incluíndo Star Wars. *Rabittooth - site com papéis de parede realmente fantásticos dos Jedi e Sith. *StarWars.com - o site oficial de Star Wars.